Talk:Encounters
Incomplete Potentially Useful Links: http://startrek.bethsoft.com/games/encounters-overview.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_Encounters --Captain Savar 01:06, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I have the game and played it many times. This game also got me started making my own Fanon story. But this article really needs help so I will try to do what I can to it and see what happends. Rift Fleet 17:16, 22 October 2008 (UTC) In Star Trek: Soveriegn* it is the Enterprise since in the last "episode" of that "series" Shattner says that the Enterprise was returning home. Also the ship in the Genesis mission should be the Refited NCC-1701 since these missions are based, sort of, off of the T.V. Series and movies. But it is sad that you do not switch over to the klingon Bird of Prey class before Genesis explodes. Which calls to question: "would their have been a NCC-1701-A? or would the D be called NCC-1701-C? Rift Fleet 17:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I can't make sense of what some of what your writing means. Keep in mind the three separate meanings of "their" "there", and "they're" when you type! :Thanks for letting me know that the ST: Sovereign missions are indeed the Enterprise -- I hadn't played that level all the way through. :On the Genesis level, the mission setup is completely different from the rationale they had for going to Genesis Planet in Star Trek III, so I can't really see the point of trying to associate the two. -- Captain MKB 22:13, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Protection I've reverted this article and talk page again because user:Rift Fleet continues to vandalize the contents. He claims he is going to be in legal distress if CBS/Paramount Pictures discovers he wrote about Star Trek. I've already explained that he is protected by our legal description found on the copyrights page. He claims ignorance of our posting policy despite the fact that he posted, which means he read the "All contributions to Memory Beta, non-canon Star Trek Wiki are considered to be released under the GFDL (see Memory_Beta:Copyrights for details)" part of our posting screen, and the fact that it was linked to him numerous times after his welcome as we tried to explain it to him and that I did explain it to him on numerous Wikia talk pages. Since this is repeat vandalism, perhaps we should consider permanent banning (as he doesn't want to use this site anyways?) -- Captain MKB 18:30, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :Just do it for them. I do not see any harm that could be don eif you do it. So just give them what they want and perhaps they will leav you alone. Besides I do not think any one really cares if it went missing for five minutes. 19:44, 9 November 2008 (UTC) The reason you don't see any harm is because you don't understand how a wiki works. Its not possible. -- Captain MKB 20:23, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Move? Thoguht about moving this article to the new name yet? Rift Fleet 16:44, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :We will NOT be moving this article to a new name... period. There is no reason to. -- Captain MKB 19:38, 21 November 2008 (UTC) This game has no characters. Since there are no characters in this game, only starships, I have removed the character section of the article. -- unsigned by new user unfamiliar with Memory Beta :I think at least one is mentioned in the narration, and part of the gameplay involves finding character badges and using them to upgrade your durability when playing with their respective ships. --LauraCC (talk) 14:18, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::The character list added was based on the fact that the missions are enactments of known situations involving known characters. ::since the missions are introduced with these situations in mind, the narrative should tend to indicate these characters are being referred to. -- Captain MKB 02:57, July 28, 2015 (UTC)